Batman Beyond: The New Batgirl
by AnimeKitty1896
Summary: Set about twenty-five years into the future. Mr. Wayne is dead had to do it *sigh* Terry has a son who Robin now. Bonus: new Batgirl. Max and Terry are not the focus. Max is not married to Terry. Terry is with Dana. Old villains have kids and cameos. Gonna do a sequel too.
1. Prologue

Batman Beyond: The New Batgirl

TRANSMISSION START:

_ My name is Aurora Gibson, but you can call me Rory. And ten weeks ago, I was a normal high school sophomore with dreams of getting into Gotham Tech, and I was on a one way track to it; until someone kidnapped my mom, Maxine Gibson. _

_ For a while, I was living at Casa de McGinnis, with Terry, my mom's old friend from high school. But I was still pissed that someone literally hijacked my mom in the middle of my gymnastics meet; and right before my archery bout. Yeah, I get out a lot…_

_ So Terry told me he had the best on it searching for Max—that did NOT assure be by the way. So I did a little tweaking with the McGinnis Manor mainframe and got unlimited access to everything. And boy was I a kid in a candy store. After sampling all the delightful treats I could—unlimited access to the Heli-Vator, the personal wave rider, virtual life simulator… extremely huge Olympic sized indoor pool with water slides—I found the piece-de-resistance: the Batcave._

_ Now, I'm not usually a nosy-nano-nanny but when a huge bat icon flashes onto my screen and I live in Gotham… do a little math. Yeah, I found out Terry McGinnis, the biggest billionaire-going-on-trillionaire, husband to Dana the biggest supermodel in Europe, and father of the hottest guy in my school, William "Liam" McGinnis, was the Dark Knight himself. _

_ I didn't freak like a fan-girl and Jason Trainer concert, I didn't faint like that lady off of the twenty-ninth season of X-Factor; I demanded to be in on it. Of course they shot me down… But if there is one thing I inherited from my mom, it's my stubborn nature. And when that failed, I "borrowed" an old suit, made a few style size, and tech modifications and took matters into my own hands._

_ First night out, I cracked the case wide open… along with the Batmobile's shway-licious windshield. And I also found out that day who—or rather what—my dad was… If anyone sees a walking-talking arrogant T. Rex-human hybrid calling himself Zander, call me, 'cause I'd like to slag his top off for all the years of birthdays he missed._

_ So after a heated fight, some tossed-around-like-salad feelings and a very brief look into the checkered past of the McGinnis senior, I was drafted to be Batgirl 3.0. If only until we retrieved my mom. _

_ We saved her in the nick of time and, no surprise there, she knew it was me in the Batgirl suit. And instead of being mad, she was cool with it, said I was living the one dream she never tried, and told me as long as I didn't let my grades drop, I was okay with the crime-fighting thing. _

_ So the make a transmission really short—I am Aurora Gibson, a Raptor-human hybrid teenage girl, and ten weeks ago, I was different. Then, I was a barely trying over achiever with way too much free time and too much brain power. Now—_

**I AM BATGIRL…**

AnimeKitty: So I wrote this on a burst of inspiration after watch a few episodes of Batman Beyond. Review please, because I need to expand on these characters a lot. Yes, Max is with Zander, but Zander is AWOL. Terry is married to Dana, who went into the one job more suitable and safer for her: a prissy model. Expansion on the lives of these grown characters will come.


	2. Arc 1: KOBRA, Chapter 1

Part 1: Infiltration

It was Saturday night; any other teenage girl would be curled up next to her boyfriend at the movies. Not me. 1) I don't have a boyfriend (I have my eye on a midnight-haired guy, but it is not promising…) and 2) I am not any other teenage girl: I am batgirl.

I was currently sitting on the rooftop of a building across from KOBRA, enterprise. Again, how these splicing freaks got away with this half the time, I'll never know. But hey, they're family. Next to me, Liam was frowning as two KOBRA goons left the secure compound by way of zoomers.

The Rory in me wanted to hack them and watch them crash together, get this stakeout over with. The Batgirl in me wanted me to leap down and connect my Batarangs with their guts. Can you say "conflicting emotions"?

Batman growled. I swear half the time I wondered if he was spliced with a real bat. "We need a pass card."

_Yay, words I understood._ But, boo, civilian missions were usually Robin's terrain.

"So we send Robin down for a little chat?" Those KOBRA goons looked my age. I seriously hated KOBRA. Some _might_ say it had to do with my ever-growing daddy issues. Others were so sure they bet on it. Currently, those people rest in hospitals.

"No," Terry—sorry, Batman—muttered. "They're teenage _boys_. Robin won't work."

"I prefer my prey feminine." Robin grimaced.

I instantly lit up. "No," Batman said. "We'll find another way." My smile dropped.

"C'mon! You let Robin do it every time! It's time for the Batgirl to see some action." I knew I sounded immature, but Terry had to let me try sometime.

He thought it over. "Fine; you have twenty minutes. You get the pass code, you get out."

I grinned. "Gotcha!"

Andy saw a red-head waving at them from the roadside. She looked hot, in black skinny jeans and green skin-tight tank top. And she looked eager.

He motioned for his buddy, Manny, to go on without him. He pulled his zoomer up beside her. "Hey, Red…"

She smiled coyly and started walking slowly on the side walk. _So she wanted to play hard to get, huh? _He hovered alongside her. "What's your name?"

She smirked. "It's Rouge…" she murmured silkily.

Andy grinned. "The name's Andy. Wanna ride with me? Take you to a great place."

Rouge paused. "Oh, really?"

His grin got wider. "Yeah. I got this sweet spot just outside of town, it's-"

"Oh, so your one of those guys, huh?" Rouge whipped around and stalked the other way.

He frowned. "One of those guys? What kind of guys?"

"My ex-boyfriend… He was just like you! Always hitting on girls. Taking them to 'a special spot'!" Rouge whirled around and poked him in the chest. "Guys like you make me sick!"

"Hey, Rouge!" He couldn't believe it! This girl not only shot him down but compared him to a low-life. She had serious issues. But man was she hot.

He hopped off his zoomer and followed her. She shrieked when she was him coming and ducked into an alley. He followed her. He met a dead end, with no sight of Rouge.

He felt a sharp cool nick to his neck. Suddenly, he felt sleepy. Woozy, he fell to his knees. "Rouge…?"

Andy woke up to Rouge shaking him. "Please wake up!" she cried.

He grabbed her arm. "What the slag, girl!" he snapped. She fell back, shocked. "I can take a hit without the instant KO."

She sniffed. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Someone knocked me out."

"My ex snatched me the minute I stepped in the alley. He must have sent someone back to take care of the 'scum' following 'his girl'." She stood abruptly. "I'm sorry you got pulled into this. Dating E.J. Durrance is never-"

Andy paled. "E.J.? You mean the guy who evaded the law after killing twelve police men in an explosion of a Venom factory?"

Rouge tucked a strand of red hair behind her ear. "Yeah. But back when we got together, he was just a gang leader. Sorry I got you involved."

He pat his pockets. His card was gone. "Where's my card?" He glared at her.

"Is it light green?" When he nodded she said, "Stones, E.J.'s right hand man… He said he snagged a shway-licious new prize. I guess…"

The KOBRA bosses would be pissed he didn't have it. But he was smarter than to go messing with the grandson of Bane.

"Listen, I really think we could-"

He shot up. "Rouge, you're a babe, but not worth my life. Maybe when you lose the stalker ex, we can date. That'd be shway but until then, like, see you babe."

As he ran off, he heard her mutter "Just like my ex…"

He hopped on his zoomer and dashed out of the area quick.

I chuckled to myself, holding up the key card as I sauntered back up to the roof top. "I got it."

Batman held out his hand. I placed it there. "He was such a ginch." I smirked.

"EJ Durrance, huh?" Robin—Liam—snickered.

"I do by research. There's a teen EJ Durrance running around, selling Venom patches to other cities. He's got a hit man called Stones." I frowned. "It's a shame he's on the most wanted list. He's hotter than the tropics."

Liam muttered something under his breath. Batman simply said, "Let's go; tomorrow's debriefing day…"

Once again, he flew off into the night, gliders outstretched and rocket boosters full throttle. Robin followed, his similar costume with a green 'R' in the center of the white bat symbol glowing. I was last, my purple accented bat suit a little sleeker than theirs for obvious reasons.

Tomorrow may have been debriefing day, but there was even more reason to be antsy: tomorrow was my birthday.

**AnimeKitty: Please keep reading; there are like 5 more parts. Next one will have flash back cuts. Review please!**


	3. Chapter 2

BB: New Batgirl 2

Liam's POV:

I watched as Rory devoured a slice of quadruple layer chocolate cake in a handful of bites. And it still didn't make her look any less gorgeous.

I mentally hung myself. Who was I kidding? I'd probably still be hooked on her if she grew a moustache and her hair fell out. Yeah, she was that undeniably hot. And so off limits…

Why, do you ask, is the gorgeous, green-eyed redheaded chocolate lover sitting across from me so off limits? I'll tell you why; because, as of ten weeks ago, she became a member of the Bat family. And I've learned from the archives of the past Robins that you never date the Batgirl. It ends, and you still feel the pain.

Besides, I knew her type. I saw her ogle at half the Ultimate Soccer team when the jogged by on the field. I saw her kissing Joey "I've-Got-Muscles-On-My-Muscles" Steins, the football star. And I know she'd sooner date her nerdy friend Archer what's-his-name that go out with me. As a kid—a stupid, know it all kid who'd thought girls were The Enemy/Evil Incarnate—I'd taunted her until she punched me out at her ballet recital. I spent the whole night with a bag of ice on my eye and scowl on my face. And she never let me live it down.

But even as I stared into her eyes as she ate like a starving twip, I felt inexplicably drawn to her.

She noticed I was staring and stopped. She glared and me. I shot her my best you'll-never-know-what's-going-on-in-my-head smile. And she burped in my face. Psych! She simply creamed me with the leftover icing on her plate and said, "Grow up, Willie."

Rory's POV:

Okay, so I'd just pile-driven about six ounces of glorious chocolate into the face of my high-school crush. Lovely…

And then I'd called him by his childhood nickname, "Willie." Amazing…

And then I'd stalked off. Just stupendous…

_Maybe if you try hard enough, he'll ignore you forever and you'll pine over him like your mom does for your dad_. Yeah, things are not looking good in Rory-Land. I was totally going to have to make up an excuse in an hour when he'd finished showering that chocolate out of his jet-black hair. His silky, thick black hair…

Focus, Gibson! You need a good excuse for this one. You know Liam hates chocolate. He told you on Valentine's Day, in sixth grade, before you could even give him the homemade chocolates. "_I don't like chocolate,"_ he'd declared, shattering my little heart. So I'd faked it and said, "_They're not _for_ you they're for Jimmy." _ And I'd spent the rest of recess hanging out with self-centered Jimmy Callahan, as he talked on about how handsome he was.

As I strode to the Bat-cave hanger, I tapped the button on my shiny obsidian wrist bracelet. Instantly, little nanites spread from the small distributers and the edges covering me in tiny bio-organic computers that linked to form my suit. Okay, I was totally shway-liciously more high tech than Batman and Robin in this aspect, but I'd created them from McGinnis-Wayne-Powers tech, so yeah… Drawback flaw: It dissolved when blasted with the Wayne CEO's vibranium disabler.

Still, I could flow using antigravity pulsations from my boots and I was safe in radiation, space and about 5,987 leagues under the sea—still working on the other 4,013 leagues…

Soon as I was suited, I did what any girl in a high-tech battle suit capable of about seven thousand (and counting) tricks would do. I twirled around like a pretty princess. And let my nanites start the antigravity. Soon, I was air-walking; fun!

"And what did I just walk into…" Dana smirked, appearing in all her supermodel glory.

"Aunt Dana!" I landed. "Hi, I was just…"

"Yeah, I know. Is there a reason my son is covered in chocolate?"

I racked my head. "A one-sided food fight."

She raised one perfectly shaped brow. "Really? That's this week's excuse?"

I nodded. "It's my story and I'm sticking with it."

She shrugged. She even made that look ladylike. Man, did I mention how unladylike I am? I may have taken gymnastics, ballet, judo, choir, fencing, swordplay and tea ceremony, but I had nothing on Dana's natural exotic grace. The very same trait she passed to Liam, who could still look tempting with a face full of chocolate icing. Mmmm….

"Well… I'm going on patrol!" I suddenly decided. I definitely needed air time; alone.

I land on the roof from last night, and glare at the KOBRA building. Not very mature, but I'd icing-d my crush because he looked at me funny. I wasn't going for mature; I was going full-on kid-with-a-chip-on-her-shoulder.

Twenty minutes into the stakeout, I was ready to crash on my bed back at my house. I was still five hours short of two days of standard rest. Just as I was going to voice active autopilot, all hell broke loose from KOBRA.

Guys in green tight-fitting suits were pouring from the compound like it was on fire. Or an experimental had gotten loose. Either way, the Batgirl in me screamed at me to check it out. So I did.

Turning on cloaking mode, a standard with Bat-suits, I soundlessly hovered toward the commotion in time to see a little boy in a green hooded sweatshirt running toward the closing gates.

He couldn't be older than eight, with jet black hair and a cute face that made you want to cuddle him. The green KOBRA gremlins made a few grabs for him and failed. Some had stun-lasers, and others had the heavy artillery. Whoever the kid was, he was important and he was needed alive. That's all I needed.

Still in cloak mode, I swooped low and jerked the kid into my arms and over the boundaries. He cried out until he noticed he was safe about a mile in the air.

"Thanks, um…" He struggled for a name.

I smiled. "Please, call me Batgirl."

He beamed and I felt all my troubles drift away as I took the kid far away from the KOBRA base.

AnimeKitty: Nyah! I've been inspired! I'm typing up a new Funny Love High (FLH) chapter. Isn't that exciting. Soon you will know the secret of the blue hankerchief.


	4. Chapter 3

Batman Beyond: NB 3

Rory POV:

I set the kid down about at the edge of the McGinnis Orphanage. "You'll me safe here." I did my best imitation of Batman's voice. (Still haven't worked out the voice changer.)

He giggled. "Your voice is funny."

I feigned at hurt pose. "You know that could have been my real voice," I said.

His big eyes looked at me in amusement. "I could sense it wasn't. Just like you could sense my lack of threat to yourself… You have green eyes, don't you?" he suddenly said.

I blinked behind my mask. Yeah, I had green eyes and they weren't visible. At least they shouldn't have been… "What's with you, kid?" I sighed, deciding to change the topic.

"I wanted to find my sister and my father. KOBRA knows…" he simply said. "I know they do. I saw it on their mainframe. And I couldn't hack it so…"

"You tried to infiltrate them." I was surprised he'd even gotten this far. But then, I'd torn through the city of Gotham during my unofficial term as Batgirl, looking for my mom. He continued to stare up at me.

"Help me, Batgirl. I need to find them. I need to find my father; for both me and my sister."

I pondered this. If I infiltrated KOBRA I could find information on where the Hell my father was hiding and beat him into pulp for leaving my mom, and save this kid the trouble of what just happened. "Fine; I'll make you my personal project." I decided then and there.

He smiled at me. "Thank you. I'm Elliott, Elliott… Gibbs." He struggled with the last part. "I never had a last name before, and I came close to finding it tonight…" He pouted, looking too adorable for words.

I patted down on his brown-curled head and smiled. "No worries; you'll have one soon."

He beamed at me, dark green eyes dancing with joy. "Thank you," he said in Japanese. My suit had a built in translator, not that I needed it. I took Japanese, French and Latin classes; the basics really.

As he cuddled into my costumed body, I smiled to myself. This kid… He was good. I hoped he would be able to survive on his own for the while I would take to hack KOBRA systems.

Then my mind wandered back to how he'd known my eyes were green. I leaned down to ask him and noticed he was sleepy. Later, I decided, much later. Sternly channeling power to stealth flight mode, I flew us away to a place where he could stay the night and be safe.

Liam's POV:

I watched as my back-to-black-haired friend typed a series of codes into the Batcave computer. She was smart that way, programming techno-organic nanobots to form her costume and a variety of other tricks.

Right now she was hacking the pass key she'd swiped from the ginch—Arthur, or Andy.

She pushed away from the monitor rubbing her temples in a circle. I desperately wanted to ask her what was wrong and why she was suddenly submersing herself in the KOBRA files. Then I remembered she'd iced my face with chocolate yesterday. And I was supposed to still be angry… I cursed my bad boy image fault. I couldn't simply shrug it off.

I decided to train a little. Yeah, training my body would be good; get all that anger out of my system. She flipped her hair other her shoulder and stood. "I need a nap." She strode about twelve yards away and activated her wristlet which dispersed her nanobots to create a couch. I raised a brow. That was a new one. She fell back out it and the nanobots conformed to her body's contours, like the world's most obedient slave. She sighed and snuggled into what looked like a soft-leather couch bed floating a few inches above the ground.

I winced as a pang of longing shot through me. Then, I started the simulator. As I took down copy-droids, I though back to how drastic the hair change was. Even Archie-what's-his-face had hyperventilated when she'd walked in with her natural silky, ebony hair swinging behind her.

I ducked and rolled under the swing of the Chimera-copy's tail. I jabbed his muzzle and faced the Willie-Watt-copy, who's right hook I promptly dodged. As I rose into a series of double-takes on the two, I kept thinking of Rory, sleeping safely out of the activated signal zone. Willie-Watt-copy landed a punch before I recovered and kicked out at its chest. Damn, I needed to get a girlfriend; preferably one with green eyes and hair as black as night, and a penchant for using desserts as a weapon.

Rory's POV:

I peeked out of one eye and watched as Liam decimated the Chimera and Willie-Watt copies. Even though I was safely out of range, I still shivered at the prospect of fighting the real ones. Based on the file reports, they were bad-news-criminals that were liable to kill first now.

After Willie Watt's fiancée of two years had left him because of his unstable personality, he switched back to being a creep of a criminal. Now, he was a psycho who went around carving up love boutiques and freaking out blonde, twenty-seven year old career women whose names started with J.

The Chimera had always been lurking in the sewage. His mind corroded by the splicing, he had the body of a chimera, with the mentality of a schizophrenic sociopath. He—it—was about as deadly as a starved lion was to a rabbit locked in the same cage with it.

I sleepily analyzed Liam's fighting style. He was so graceful, and athletic, and I knew from the beach trip last year that he had a six-pack no boy at Hamilton High could ever touch. His focused grey-blue gaze made me shiver despite the temperature of my nanobot-blanket.

Pretending to regain consciousness now, I sat up slowly and gazed dazedly at Liam. "Nap time is over…" I sighed.

"You bet it is." Terry said appearing behind me. I barely contained my gasp. He seriously needed to stop doing that.

"What's the mission?" Liam asked, shutting down the simulator.

"There's been a break-in at KOBRA. They're frantic, so I'm guessing it's a big area breech. This is the perfect chance to infiltrate." Terry said, already suiting up.

I perked up. "Sweet! BGS, shift to first mode." I instructed, and the microscopic computers complied. I called them BGS for Batgirl Suit, which was its primary function. It also doubled as my "sleeping place" away from home.

I followed the Bat-Car on the BG-Cycle, also designed by me; time to fulfill a little boy's dream.

Rory's POV:

I landed on the south side with Robin by my side. Having hacked the pass key before leaving, I now had the access of a KOBRA leader. I swiped the card and waited as the doors slid open.

"Let's go left." Robin decided.

I stopped him and let my suit cease suppression on my baser instincts aka, the reptilian in me. I sensed two figures coming down the hall, one significantly smaller than the other. I shoved Robin into a closet with KOBRA ceremonial clothing and followed him in.

Keeping the door open a crack, I shoved some guy clothes at Robin and motion for him to change fast. The closet was big enough. Me, I had a built in closet. "BGS scan and replicate this outfit," I let the beam scan a white sarong and clingy white strapless top.

The suit rippled and conformed to the outfit as Robin came out in the ceremonial clothes. My ever thoughtful suit did up my hair in a high ponytail with gold bands. Did I mention this is my greatest invention?

I'd created it last year after watching Batman and Robin in action. This was, of course, before I knew Liam and surrogate uncle, Terry were them.

I peered out and nearly gasped as I saw Elliott being dragged down the hall by a tall, well-built guy dressed similar to Liam, in a shedyt with a slim gold belt slung around his waist, and a lion's tail hanging to the right. Elliot was also dressed like the guy, without the lion's tail.

"No! Let me go! I hate you, Viper!" Elliott screamed, trying to tug free. I almost smiled.

The man—Viper—rose his hand as if the slap him, but calmed himself at the last minute. Instead he tersely said, "You are the Successor of KOBRA; whether you want to be or not. Accept it."

Elliott spat on the floor. "I don't; I want to find dad, and our sister. You should, too."

Viper lost it then. "Zander is dead! You have no sister! What lies were Professor Hanabi feeding you?"

I balked. He was my half brother? Elliott was looking for me! I schooled myself. Focus, Rory, I chastised.

Elliott sniffled, eyes watering. "I won't believe it! Dad is alive! He has to be! And we have to have a sister! I feel it! I hate you!"

Viper knelt and growled lowly, "Look, Elliott, we are alone in this world; genetic copies of Zander formed simply to reshape KOBRA from the mess he made of it. I am your brother and I am the only family you have. Deal with it."

Just then, a KOBRA girl ran up and bowed low. "Master Viper, the leaders have gathered."

Viper stood and tugged Elliott after him. Once they were clearly down the hall, I slunk out with Liam in tow. (Yeah, when he's not in costume, I call him Liam).

"So, you have brothers." Liam smirked.

I flashed him a predatory smile, showcasing my newly extended incisors and canines. "Don't. Where's the costume?" I asked.

"I managed to get the stupid cloaking system working; I'm wearing it under this."

"You know we're going into a hot, dry room right?" I reminded him. He cursed. "BGS, can you create a hip pouch that matches what Robin is wearing?"

_Yes, _the BGS-AI responded. Some of my self-replicating nanobots dispersed and wove into a satchel-like thing.

"Go change, again." I ordered. "I'll fill in the big boss."

AnimeKitty: SO… I'm so sorry there will probably be no flashbacks in this arc. But Rory has brothers. SHOCKING!


	5. Chapter 4

BB: New Batgirl 4

Terry's POV:

I smacked down two KOBRA cronies only to find myself cornered by several more. "'We're on the way', she says…" I grumbled kicking two of them in the chest. The cracking sound probably meant broken ribs for the green-suited idiots.

I was about to deliver a roundhouse to a green goblin with a ray gun, but then Rory's sandals connected with the guys face. Strange, I could have sworn we weren't doing the undercover thing today. When she did her little fight-and-talk monologue with me, I'd have to bring it up.

Rory didn't stop to talk this time, though. She literally took all seven of the remaining freaks on. I could see the reptilian skin pattern surfacing. She wasn't the happiest crime-fighting girl right now. When Liam appeared, he was wearing a pleated sarong skirt with a satchel over his shoulder.

"Should I ask now? Or wait until she's pummeled them into a forty-day coma?" I deadpanned.

Liam answered, "She just found out she has brothers… And they lead KOBRA."

"Yikes." Talk about a rough family development. But even so, she knew her father had led KOBRA as well. Maybe she's too close to the mission, I thought. It's a liability to have a raging crime-fighter with emotional attachment to a case.

"And that's not all. There's some kind of ceremony being held right now. The break-in is done. Whoever it was is probably-"

"That little boy." Rory growled. "The one Viper was dragging around. He broke in. I met him a couple nights ago, running from the KOBRA goons. He said he was looking for his sister and father. His name's Elliott."

"Was that the night you creamed Liam with chocolate icing?" I smiled then frowned. "Listen, Rory, if I'd known…"

"Don't bother… I figured I'd find some answers here. Just not like this…" Rory shook her head in bemusement. She straightened and turned to me. "You need to change. The bat symbol's catching eyes. And where we're going, the less eye-catching the better."

Normal POV:

Rory led them to a bolted door with her reptilian senses. She didn't even wait for them to issue a plan. She pressed her hands flat on the metal and shoved, hard. The door whined and broke almost instantly.

"Anger becomes you." Liam joked, trying to get her to lighten up. Instead, he received a slit-eyed glare.

"Rory, you're getting too deep in touch with your reptilian side. You have to pull back." Terry warned.

"We—I'm fine!" she bit out. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Her skin's scaly pattern receded and her stance loosened. But just as suddenly as the changes faded, they came rushing back. "We—I can't separate from her- it. It's the air, this place. My sss-snake won't calm down."

She clutched her shoulders and hissed like a snake. "Terry, I need—BGS-sss, suppression mode, now."

ALRIGHT, BGS replied. Rory felt tiny pinpricks in her skin at all vital points in her body and soon, her reptilian half fell back in a lulled hum. Rory opened her eyes to see Liam and Terry, who had changed to dress like Liam, peering down at her.

"Is everything alright?" Terry asked.

"For now. Let's go, the air has an accelerant in it. This is probably where they splice people." Rory surmised. She turned to leave and shivered violently as a feeling slithered up her spine. She whirled around and met Terry, bluish-yet-still-grey eyes. "We're about to meet my older brother… And it won't be a pretty family get-together.

"BGS, form suit now. Reptilian tranquilizing dart weapons are a-go." Rory bit out.

COLLECTING AND RESHAPING NANITES NOW, BGS complied.

Elliott crawled through the ducts, aware his brother was following him below. If he could just make it to the splicing room, he could download all the incriminating data and deliver it to Batgirl and warrant a search from the Gotham PD.

Suddenly, like a flash of lightning, the vent gave way from under him. "Yah!" he cried only to find himself staring into the masked face of Batgirl herself. "Batgirl! You came…"

"Are you okay, Elliott?" she asked in her normal voice, as she slowly descended to the ground where Robin and Batman awaited.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Good," Robin retorted, "Because now you can explain why you didn't tell BG here you were a mini-KOBRA boy."

Elliott felt all the blood drain. "I-I-"

"That's enough talking from you for today, Elliott." Viper's voice thundered through the room.

He jolted in Batgirl's arms. "Brother…"

Viper, followed by a dozen guards, stalked into the room, stopping mere yards from where Batgirl stood. "Hand over the boy and you'll only feel a slight zap in you transformation to a cobra, girl."

Batgirl's arms tightened around him. "No."

Viper snapped his fingers and the guards dispersed, taking positions around them in a semi-circle. "I'll ask once more; hand him over, or you all will be subjected to the most painful splicing I can deliver—and that's only a baby step away from being boiled in oil."

This time, Batgirl set him to his feet. She shoved him behind her and said, "No."

"I second that." Robin remarked.

"Then it's unanimous." Batman stated.

Viper grinned savagely. "Then by all means, let's dance. Guards attack."

Elliott wasn't prepared for what happened next, though.

AnimeKitty: Cliffhanger! I love them. They're so hang-y. Review please! Also Evolution of Power is being written, don't worry.


	6. Chapter 5

BB: New Batgirl 5

Liam's POV:

Since we were ten, I've known never to get Rory truly pissed. It wasn't good for your state of mind, or your health. In fact, the #1 reason I was backing away from her was because of what she'd demanded her suit do.

"_Cloak and destroy_."

It wasn't a command she compounded into the nanobots for tag. Cloak meant disguise features while she was in her repto-suit. Destroy meant… That this Viper-guy, family or not, was going to taste the end of her vibranium blade. Funny how she got weapons for Christmas from the Justice League Unlimited. I got them too, just not as frequently. I guess being a programming genius was a plus…

Right at this moment she was standing there, stock still, as the Batgirl nanobots configured to her whim.

They kind of dissolved into a black one-piece bathing suit without a back. Then the bottom melded into a kind of skirt with two slits on the side and black bicycle shorts under them. A pair of black flats encased her feet, until some nanobots dripped down enough to create boots.

Rory breathed in, closing her eyes. Then she growled, sounding less like Rory Gibson and more like Repto-girl. Opening her eyes, she made everyone gasp. Her eyes were heterochromic. One was pure amber, with a narrow black slit for her cornea. The other was normal, or rather, not reptilian. In the iris, it seemed that the nanobots had bonded with her eye. Grid patterns raced in it and glowed brightly, before dimming down.

"Come get some." Rory taunted. She smiled; her canines and incisors elongated and deadly.

Viper launched himself at her, reptilian form already out and looking scalier than Rory had after finding her boyfriend Teddy making out with Cynthia Lawson during the football match of the season. Liam had been lucky to have caught her before she'd shredded the teen to bits for his remark on how _boyish_ Rory looked.

Rory was ready for him and directed a high-kick to his huge jaw. Never one to let an attack go un-followed, she continued with a roundhouse kick to his face. Viper hissed out in pain, and Rory hissed back in anger. "You're weak."

XXXX

Terry's POV:

As Rory took on the big lizard, I faced the goons. Apparently, they knew better than to get in the middle of a reptilian smack down.

I dodged left, threw a batarang right and jumped up to let two KOBRA goons buck heads with each other. I looked over to see Robin punching and kicking at some goons of his own.

I launched a few batarangs at far off snipers and kicked a KOBRA goon back with a grunt. With the moment of peace I'd wrestled, searched for Rory. I spotted her backhand vaulting away from the scaly KOBRA king's slashes. Her skin looked closer to scales now, and I had a feeling it was going to take more than the usual 100 milliliter sedative to calm her this time.

I landed two batarangs with a taser charge on the backs of a couple of burly goons then landed a solid kick to one guy's chest, knocking him into another's abdomen.

XXXXX

Eli's POV:

I watched as my brother and newly found sister collided with hissing tongues and angry claws. I knew there was something familiar about her. She was my sister.

I shivered. She wouldn't last against Viper long. Viper was 57% lizard, and only so much human. He was a savage. I theorized that she was only 31% lizard.

Batgirl lashed out with one clawed hand. Viper caught and tugged her in. "Ssssuch a pity… My own blood will sssspill today for its betrayal…"

Batgirl fought back against his pulling her closer. "When you put it like that… Let me go!" she roared.

Viper simply backhanded her far across the room through the wall. Debris crumbled and I shivered.

Robin called out, "R- BG!" He took care of the three goons on his tail and rushed toward the smoking hole.

Viper intercepted him before he got there. A cold meticulous smile curved his brother's mouth. "Sssso ssssweet… You care…" His raptor like eyes landed on me. "This is what happenssss when you defy me, brother… People will die.

Robin choked out, "People are dying thanks to you anyways…"

I paled. "Stop it!"

"Sssstill unable to channel that frusssstration, brother? Such a pity…" His brother have a throaty cackle. "For your weaknessss, your little ssssaviorssss sssshall die… Sssstarting with thissss one…"

As he began crushing Robin's windpipe, I whimpered. He was right. I was weak. I couldn't even take on a gecko. I was helpless to stop my brother. And Batman was buried under more KOBRA goons than he could handle.

Suddenly, a light blue beam of energy hit Viper's back. "Step of my man, rattlesnake, or I'll freeze you until the next Global Warming period." Batgirl's enraged voice filled the air.

I looked over and there she stood, proud and tall. She was back in her original suit, and she looked angrier than ever.

Viper squeezed tighter and chuckled at the frantic struggling. Rory launched another beam and hit Viper square in the face, frosting over his head in a inch of ice. Viper screamed in pain.

I knew what being iced felt like. It was the treatment I had gotten for being insubordinate three years ago, twelve nights in the ice chamber.

She hit him again and again, coming closer with each blast until she was in his face. He'd released Robin somewhere around the tenth blast. She grabbed Viper and pulled him down to her cowl covered face. She smiled coldly. "You're a little too lizard to defrost by yourself, aren't you, big brother?"

She placed her hands on Viper's shoulders and ice started forming around his green scaled body. He hissed and tried to thrash her off, but the ice slowed his movements.

Once he was encased in a three inch cloak of ice, she stepped back. "That ought to hold you, big brother."

With that she turned to survey the makeshift battlefield, as did I. Batman had taken down the goons, and was making their way toward Batgirl and Robin. I dashed up to them too.

""You beat Viper!" I exclaimed. "You actually beat Viper! No one's ever beat Viper. Not even the Council can take him on."

When all cowl covered eyes turned to me, I stopped talking. "Am I under arrest?" I asked, tensing for the cuffs to come out.

"No," Batman began.

"But we do have a lot to talk about when we get home." BG finished.

"I'm going with you?" I parroted.

"Would you rather stay here?" she replied.

I shook my head. "Let's go!"

XXXX

(Four days later)

Normal POV:

"Two mango-cherry swirls please, and one banana-chocolate cha-cha." Rory ordered at the Burger Kingdom cashier.

The cashier eyed Liam behind her, with hungry eyes that had nothing to do with the popular Cheddar-Bacon Ranch Knight burger and everything to do with his handsome face.

"Hello…" Rory airily sang.

The female cashier snapped back into bored underachiever mode and tallied the total. "Will that be all?"

"And a Cheddar-Bacon Chicken Supreme, too." Liam added over her shoulder.

Rory glared at him, staring him down, even as he wore black sunglasses. A celebrity kid had to protect his privacy. And with MWP tech lab's new visor disguise-rs, Liam was flying high on his non-notability for being a trillionaire's son.

Seven minutes of waiting later, and Liam and Rory were heading back to the table where the rest of the assembled family sat. Rory's mother, Max, was arguing the ingenuity of particle destabilizing and mass teleportation used in the same field. Currently Max was winning.

Dana was in a conference call with her label manager, and was talking pure girly-girl nonsense. Eli sat in the middle, and beamed when the food arrived. Dana left to talk in private.

"Two trips into the line with this guy looking over my shoulder and I'll have to train the poor cashier how not to drool over that." Rory joked, sitting down beside Eli.

He'd become her foster brother, and would have to remain that way until the state saw fit that he could be adopted. And with a little tampering in the system, Rory had made it so that Elliott Gibbs had been a ward of the state overlooked multiple times over. His mother had died when he was five and he didn't like to talk about how. His father had never been aware of his existence and not even Eli knew who his dad was; all convenient cover ups.

RORY's POV:

Eli reached for a cherry-mango swirl smoothie and drank deep. "Mm, what was I missing? This is the best ever."

Some girl walked up to the table and she tapped my shoulder. She looked my age and seemed very… Out of it. She handed me a slightly bulky envelope and then totted off.

I frowned. "What the…" I opened it slowly and shook it out on the table. A signet ring clanged to the table and silence filled the air. A wrapped package no bigger than my fist also thudded to the table, and last was a letter.

I thumbed open the folded paper.

_My dearest daughter,_

_Words cannot describe how much I wish to be with you and your mother right now. But it seems my presence will draw KOBRA back to you. Take this package into the Arashikage Mountain range and there you shall find the means to defend yourself. Be strong, little one. For KOBRA now knows you exist. And they will not let you rest in the shadows as you wish. Learn to control your raptor side. Terry may have guided you thus far, but the ways of the snake know only one limit, and that is death._

_Zander_

I shot up out of my seat. "Dad…" I whispered. Mom stood as well.

"Let me see." She reached for and I numbly let her take it. As her eyes scanned the paper, I eyed the signet ring and sand colored package. Where had I heard that name? Arashikage… It clicked: Ninjas. Terry had told he'd met my dad while training under a skilled old lady ninja.

Hesitantly I picked up the ring. A Ba Gua trigram glistened up at me. It stirred the snake and aroused my curiosity. I decided. Like it or not, this summer was a Ninja-Fest. I would learn all I could from these mountain ninjas, and find my father. He had a lot of explaining to do.

AnimeKitty: So… This is the end of The New Batgirl. I want to do a GI Joe-Batman mash-up. I'm gonna have a Snake Eyes, a Scarlet and lots of ninja apprentices. Tell me what you want to see.


End file.
